Whishes
by minifantome
Summary: OS. Prisonnière d'une lampe magique, elle doit réaliser trois de ses souhaits pour en être libérée... Oui mais voilà, toute solution a son vice caché. Le sien? Une condition, une seule, pour que tout fonctionne. N'éprouver aucune haine.


**Bonjour !**

**Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans mon petit cerveau illuminé, mais voici ce que j'ai imaginé… Je profite de cette publication pour vous remercier à propos des nombreuses reviews que vous avez postées sur mes OS. Sincèrement, merci, vous êtes des lecteurs adorables ! Bonne lecture, à présent, si cela vous tente ;)… Et, au fait, seule la fiction est à moi, il n'y a que JKR pour faire naître de tels personnages (on est bien d'accord :p)!**

**

* * *

**

_Rien n'arrive pas hasard... C'est ce que disent certaines personnes. Le destin joue-t-il un rôle dans notre vie ?_

_

* * *

_

Le professeur Flitwick sourit largement aux élèves assis devant lui. Il n'avait jamais eut à enseigner aux Serpentard et aux Gryffondor en même temps et il venait de comprendre pourquoi. La tradition voulait que seules certaines matières aient ce privilège. A présent, il espérait que cette situation n'ait jamais à se reproduire.

Il régnait un tel brouhaha dans la salle qu'il craignait que les professeurs situés dans les salles attenantes aient besoin de crier pour se faire entendre. Il était évident que les élèves de ces deux maisons ne pouvaient pas se supporter. La plupart des Gryffondor faisaient de leur mieux pour ignorer les Serpentard qui ne cessaient de lancer quelques piques acides à ceux qui se trouvaient assis à leurs cotés. Quelques uns s'apprêtaient à en venir aux mains et il lui apparu soudainement qu'Harry venait d'enfoncer sa baguette dans les côtes de Blaise Zabini, qui avait le visage crispé dans une expression de haine mêlée de peur.

Le professeur Flitwick avait malheureusement pensé que mélanger les maisons durant les deux heures de travail permettrait de détendre l'ambiance. C'était, de toute évidence, une erreur de taille.

Surtout si l'on prenait en compte les binômes qu'il avait ordonnés.

Il regrettait amèrement d'avoir mis Millicent bulstrode et Hermione Granger ensemble, ainsi que d'avoir formé les duos Malefoy-Weasley et Zabini-Potter.

.

La tension qui régnait dans la classe était palpable. Il se baissa pour éviter un encrier volant et décida de remédier au désordre qui régnait avec toute la dignité qu'il possédait.

Il s'éclaircit donc la gorge avec force. Bien évidemment, cela n'eut aucun effet sur les élèves qui continuèrent de discuter avec une ferveur grandissante. N'obtenant aucune réaction, il décida de passer au sortilège du bloque-langue. Informulé, ce dernier atteignit rapidement sa cible. Aussitôt, le silence se fit. Il fut plutôt bien accueilli par le professeur, qui remarqua tout de même que la baguette d'Harry était toujours tournée en direction de Blaise.

« Je suis tout à fait conscient du désaccord qui existe entre vos deux maisons et ce depuis des années. Couina le professeur en se haussant sur la pointe des pieds. Cependant, comme je vous l'ai expliqué plus tôt, les Serpentard ont un cours à rattraper et il se trouve que ce créneau horaire est le seul qui soit disponible. Les emplois du temps des septièmes années sont très chargés et vous le savez. Si vous n'écoutez pas ce cours et que je ne peux pas vous faire exercer, vous serez dans l'obligation de revenir une seconde fois… tous ensemble. »

Neville et Crabbe, qui se battaient dans un coin comme des chiffonniers, stoppèrent instantanément leur bataille. Vincent rendit respectueusement sa baguette à Neville et tira la chaise du jeune homme en arrière pour le laisser s'asseoir. Hermione Granger et Millicent Bulstrode cessèrent de se tirer les cheveux, bien qu'Hermione garda dans sa main la petite touffe qu'elle avait victorieusement réussit à extraire du crâne gras de sa condisciple. Dean, quant-à lui, essuya gentiment le crachat qu'il venait d'envoyer dans l'œil de Grégory Goyle. A son tour, Harry consentit à ôter sa baguette des côtes de Blaise qui soupira de soulagement. Enfin, Drago annula à regret le sortilège du bloque jambe qu'il avait lancé à Ron à l'aide d'un «_finite incantatem_» informulé. Le rouquin s'étala sur le sol sous l'œil amusé du Serpentard.

Le professeur de sortilège estima que la situation s'était calmée et agita sa baguette pour débloquer les langues. Aussitôt, les élèves s'installèrent docilement, certains grognant et marmonnant des mots grossiers à l'adresse du professeur. Celui-ci n'en tint pas compte, décidant de passer outre et de démarrer son cours qui tardait à commencer. Il s'éclaircit une nouvelle fois la gorge et donna les instructions.

« Nous allons mettre en pratique le sortilège de mise en bouteille, plus communément appelé le sortilège du génie. Quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi ? »

La main d'Hermione se leva presque instantanément. Drago Malefoy fit mine de vomir, réaction que la jeune fille ignora superbement.

« Oui, Miss Granger ?

-Le sortilège du génie est appelé ainsi car il a longtemps été utilisé pour emprisonner des esprits dans des bouteilles telles qu'on peut les voir dans les contes. Le génie présent dans la bouteille ou la lampe est alors tenu d'exaucer trois vœux afin de pouvoir devenir libre. C'est une punition qui était souvent utilisée à une certaine époque en Égypte envers les mauvais sorciers. La lampe était enterrée et elle le restait souvent plusieurs centaines d'années avant que quelqu'un ne la trouve. Il fallait également que la personne en possession de la lampe soit un descendant direct du sorcier qui avait lancé le sortilège, ou ce sorcier lui-même. C'était donc un moyen très efficace d'enrayer les mauvais mages.»

Hermione avait récité cela avec une constance toute particulière et affichait maintenant un sourire fier et rayonnant.

« Parfait Miss Granger, 10 points de plus pour Gryffondor. La mise en pratique de ce sortilège est plus compliquée que ce que vous avez pu expérimenter jusqu'à présent et il va donc falloir faire preuve de la plus grande prudence. Les âmes que vous allez intégrer dans les lampes mises à votre disposition, sont, bien entendu, factices et ne sont en aucun cas capables de réaliser de vrais souhaits. Vous pourrez toutefois formuler un vœu s'il concerne un plat culinaire. Il ne devra absolument pas être en rapport avec richesse, mort, bonheur, ou réussite scolaire. » Ajouta le professeur en lançant un coup d'œil appuyé à Ron.

Ce dernier baissa la tête et tripota sa baguette magique d'un air captivé. Le professeur Flitwick tapa dans ses mains pour remettre un peu d'ordre. Les élèves avaient recommencé à discuter, mais il s'agissait cette fois-ci de chuchotements intéressés.

« Un peu de silence je vous prie. Monsieur Nott, veuillez distribuer ces lampes s'il vous plait. »

* * *

Le cours avait commencé depuis trente minutes quand Drago et Ron décidèrent de passer outre les recommandations du professeur et entamèrent une discussion plutôt houleuse à propos de la définition de «traite à son sang». Ce fut Drago qui commença.

« Tu gères bien ta vie, Weasley, avec ta petite famille de traîtres à leur sang ?

-Et toi, à pactiser avec un crétin de mage noir qui veut tuer tous ceux qui ne sont pas comme il a envie, tu trahis pas la société sorcière peut-être ? » Répondit Ron avec aplomb.

Les yeux de Drago se rétrécirent ostensiblement tandis qu'il resserrait ses mains sur sa baguette et inspirait. Il se pencha ensuite sur Ron et lui murmura :

« Si on n'était pas en cours Weasley, je te ferai regretter ce que tu viens de dire. Mais je suis charitable. Je ne voudrais pas que maman belette s'inquiète parce que l'un de ses petits rejetons ne rentre pas à la maison.

-Ne parle pas de ma mère comme ça, Malefoy. Grogna Ron, ses joues rougissant ostensiblement.

-Je parle de ta traîtresse de mère comme je veux, Ronnie. »

Drago fit un sourire satisfait à Ron, qui avait une expression outrée sur le visage. Un dixième de seconde plus tard, le Serpentard était à nouveau concentré sur sa lampe et s'apprêtait à lancer le sortilège. Il tourna sa baguette, puis la souleva et marmonna « _embouteillus_ ».

C'est à cet instant que Ron, qui venait enfin de se remettre de ses émotions, se jeta sur son ennemi avec un cri de rage.

Quel dommage.

Le sort fusa, s'échappant de la baguette magique de Drago avec grâce pour aller toucher Hermione, -située un peu plus loin- dans le dos. La jeune fille eut une expression de stupeur, puis, en quelques secondes seulement, elle sembla fondre et se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Elle ne prononça pas un mot, étonnée. A un moment donné, sa bouche forma un petit « O » de surprise, puis elle se transforma rapidement en un petit tas de sable scintillant. Drago, qui se battait avec Ron, eut tout juste le temps de voir le petit tas d'Hermione se glisser dans sa lampe, soigneusement posée sur sa table avec un petit «plop» sonore. Puis le poing de Ron le rappela à l'ordre.

.

.

Le professeur Flitwick, interloqué, eut à peine le temps de réagir. Harry s'était déjà jeté entre Drago et Ron et agrémentait copieusement le jeune Serpentard de coups de pieds. Un sortilège de stupéfixion fusa et atterrit sur Neville qui tangua un instant avant d'atterrir sur le sol avec un bruit mat. Un maléfice de chauve-furie fut à son tour lancé mais cette fois-ci en direction de Millicent qui se mit à hurler lorsque de minuscules chauve-souris se coincèrent dans ses cheveux et l'entraînèrent vers la fenêtre la plus proche afin de recouvrer une liberté bien méritée.

Filius Flitwick, premier du nom, devint alors excessivement pâle. Les choses prenaient une tournure qu'elles n'avaient encore jamais prises jusque là et il était de son devoir de faire cesser ce chantier. Cependant, il ne savait absolument pas comment agir, surtout après que Miss Granger ait été embouteillée.

C'est ce moment précis -que le susnommé professeur bénira durant les nombreuses années qui suivirent- que Minerva Mc Gonagall choisit pour entrer dans la salle de sortilège. Son air pincé contrasta étrangement avec le capharnaüm qui régnait dans la pièce.

« Bonté divine, Filius, mais que… » Commença-t-elle, effarée, promenant ses yeux dans la salle. Lorsqu'elle reporta enfin son regard sur son collègue, elle remarqua son teint blafard et eut à peine le temps d'arriver à lui qu'il vacillait déjà sur ses jambes.

« Par le caleçon de Merlin, merci Minerva. » Prononça faiblement le professeur avant de sombrer dans des limbes protectrices.

* * *

Le professeur Flitwick afficha une moue désolée. Il se trouvait dans le bureau de Dumbledore avec Severus Rogue, Minerva Mc Gonagall et Drago Malefoy. Ce dernier tenait, de mauvaise grâce, la lampe contenant Hermione, et touchait de temps à autres sa lèvre ensanglantée. Ron avait un excellent crochet du droit.

« Vous en êtes certain, Filius ? » Demanda une nouvelle fois Dumbledore, en fixant le professeur par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« Absolument Albus, il n'existe pas d'autre alternative. Répondit l'interpellé en avalant difficilement sa salive. La seule possibilité qu'il nous reste pour sortir Miss Granger de la lampe est de faire en sorte qu'elle réalise trois souhaits formulés par Monsieur Malefoy. »

Drago, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent, haussa les sourcils et prit la parole.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème… Il suffit que je frotte la lampe et que je lui demande trois choses. Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi elle est pas sortie quand je l'ai frottée tout à l'heure ? Elle a le droit de décider si elle vient ou pas ? »

Le professeur de sortilège hocha négativement la tête et paru encore plus abattu que précédemment. Severus Rogue leva les yeux au ciel et jeta un regard mauvais à Flitwick.

« Je suis désolé, couina le professeur. Mademoiselle Granger a été touchée par un sortilège puissant et il lui faudra quelques temps pour s'en remettre. Je pense que vous pourrez la solliciter d'ici ce soir. Le problème notable qui se présente à nous réside dans la personnalité du génie. »

Il hésita un instant avant de poursuivre.

« Vous devez comprendre que ce sortilège a longtemps été utilisé comme une punition pour aider la personne à se racheter de ses péchés… Et c'est ainsi qu'il a été décidé que celui ou celle qui est embouteillé doit être dénué de sentiments négatifs, notamment à l'égard de la personne qui détient la lampe. Comme cet individu était un descendant direct du sorcier qui avait lancé le sortilège, voire ce sorcier lui-même, celui qui était enfermé éprouvait souvent de la colère envers son possesseur. Il se devait alors d'accepter ses fautes et sa punition et laisser sa haine s'évanouir pour pouvoir exaucer les souhaits. Mais… Miss Granger et vous n'êtes pas très proche… N'est ce pas, Monsieur Malefoy ? »

Drago le fixa, impassible et reporta son regard sur la lampe. Il allait sans doute devoir vivre avec ce fardeau toute sa vie.

* * *

Ce soir là, Drago soupira et posa la lampe sur ses genoux. A la réflexion, il la poussa un peu plus loin, grimaçant. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir surgir Hermione-le-rat-de-bibliothèque-sang-de-bourbe juste devant lui.

Il déposa donc l'objet sur sa table de nuit. Il grommela. Il avait fallu que cette vieille chouette de Mc Gonagall l'oblige à sortir Hermione de sa lampe. Il n'avait aucune envie de faire un effort pour cette fille qu'il avait toujours haïe, d'autant plus qu'elle était vraiment très Gryffondor et que son sang était on ne peut plus impur.

Néanmoins, il devait se résigner à faire ce que la directrice de la maison adverse lui avait demandé. Minerva avait insisté en insinuant que ne pas retrouver Hermione empêcherait Drago de pratiquer le Quidditch… Et ce à vie.

Elle lui avait tendu une cage, qui contenait un hibou mal luné, et lui avait demandé de l'avertir par ce moyen si jamais il advenait le moindre changement. Elle avait ajouté avec un ton affectueux qu'il s'agissait de son doux « Caoutchouc » et qu'il fallait en prendre le plus grand soin. Le hibou n'avait pas l'air mou pour un sou et jetait déjà des regards mauvais à Drago. Quand il saisit l'anse de la cage pour l'emmener avec lui, le volatile s'empressa de se déplacer jusqu'à sa main dans l'espoir de lui grignoter les doigts.

Avant qu'il ne quitte son bureau, Dumbledore lui avait fait un petit clin d'œil avant d'ajouter un mystérieux « Pas de folie avec les vœux, Monsieur Malefoy. N'oubliez pas qu'il vous est impossible de souhaiter quoi que ce soit qui ait un rapport avec la richesse, la mort, le bonheur ou la réussite. »

.

.

Il était donc, ainsi, de mauvaise grâce, installé sur son lit. Il soupira et frictionna doucement la lampe avec sa manche, en veillant à ne pas la toucher avec ses doigts. La sang de bourbe l'avait peut-être endommagée par sa présence.

Aussitôt après qu'il ait produit un léger frottement, un doux nuage de fumée s'éleva du bec de la lampe dorée, produisant une pluie de paillettes multicolores qui virent se coller dans les cheveux de Drago. _Très glamour_.

Drago poussa un grognement et secoua ses cheveux, passant sa main dedans. Pendant qu'il se démenait, le nuage s'intensifia à la manière d'une boule de fumée et devint de plus en plus dense. Enfin, lorsqu'il eu la taille d'un être humain et emplit largement la pièce, Drago commença à voir se dessiner des formes.

Brusquement, le nuage se dissipa et Hermione apparu. Elle était vêtue exactement de la même manière que lorsqu'elle avait été absorbée par la lampe. A première vue, pas de modifications spectaculaires. Cependant, elle avait l'air flou. En s'approchant davantage, Drago comprit qu'elle était composée de la même fumée que celle qui était sortie de la lampe. Dès qu'elle fut complètement matérialisée, le Serpentard se rendit compte que ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol et qu'elle était reliée à la lampe par une vapeur blanche et transparente, mais aussi par trois grosses chaînes en métal enroulées autour de sa cheville droite.

Hermione la génie secoua sa tête puis eu une moue étonnée. Elle parcourut la pièce du regard avant de regarder ses mains. Elle les bougea un peu, puis essaya de croiser ses doigts entre eux. Elle poussa une exclamation de stupeur et tenta de saisir la lampe de chevet du Serpentard. Elle ne réussit pas à attraper l'objet, qu'elle traversa de sa main.

« Absolument fascinant... » Murmura-t-elle alors avec un large sourire.

Drago la regarda faire, étonné. Pour une fois, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle se retrouvait enfermée dans une lampe magique, -et ce pour éventuellement le reste de sa vie- et tout ce qu'elle trouvait à faire, c'était de s'extasier sur son état et sur ses découvertes. Décidément, cette fille était vraiment bizarre.

Il hésita puis se ressaisit rapidement et l'interpella.

« Granger, on est pas là pour s'amuser s'il te plait. Je te signale que t'es pas seule.

-Tais-toi Malefoy, il ne m'arrivera jamais plus une occasion comme celle-ci de toute ma vie… Argumenta Hermione sans même lui jeter un regard. C'est fou ça… Je pourrais en apprendre beaucoup plus sur les génies… Peut-être même écrire un livre !

-Mais Merlin Granger, pour écrire un livre il te faut des mains normales et c'est pas vraiment ton cas en ce moment !

-On t'a jamais appris à te taire Malefoy ? Répondit Hermione avec une moue dédaigneuse. Non évidemment, c'est le petit fi-fils à sa maman, il fait ce qu'il veut, pas vrai ?

-Me fais pas regretter d'essayer de t'aider, sang de bourbe. Siffla Drago.

-Ah, des insultes faciles ! Dit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel avec un geste théâtral. Mais je t'ai rien demandé moi, pour l'instant je suis tranquillement en train d'examiner mon pouvoir. C'est toi qui as frotté la lampe non ? Donc c'est toi qui a besoin de moi. »

_Penser au Quidditch, penser au Quidditch…_

« Dans un premier temps, Dit Drago dont les pupilles prenaient une teinte métallique annonciatrice de rage, si je n'avais pas frotté cette lampe tu serrais encore coincée dedans… Et crois moi il me faudrait un rien pour te renvoyer à l'intérieur. Deuxièmement, je n'ai pas _besoin _de toi, je t'ai appelé parce que sinon je ne pourrais plus jouer au Quidditch. C'est la condition que m'a imposée ta directrice de maison. ET… Franchement, je doute que tu ais envie de passer toute l'éternité dans cette lampe. Tu verras tes amis mourir, le monde changer sans pouvoir y participer, tu n'auras jamais d'enfants, tu ne passeras pas non plus tes BUSES, sans parler de la nourriture, du sommeil…

-Ok, ok, c'est bon Malefoy. »

Hermione semblait s'être résignée et avait désormais une mine déconfite. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, ce qui produisit une légère fumée qui vint chatouiller le nez de Drago. Le nuage brumeux sentait Hermione.

« Je t'en prie Malefoy, fais un vœu. Soupira-t-elle.

-Je ne peux pas Granger, sinon je l'aurai déjà fait. Répondit-il, impassible.

-Mais… C'est pas possible d'être aussi crétin ! S'agaça Hermione. Fais-le ce vœu ! On n'a pas toute la nuit !

-Granger, ce n'est_ pas_ envisageable ! Tu ne sais pas tout à propos des lampes magiques même si tu prétends avoir la science infuse !

-C'est dingue ça ! Pourquoi tu peux pas comprendre que mes connaissances me viennent d'un travail acharné ? Pour un mangemort t'es plutôt crétin, elles sont pas élevées les demandes de main d'œuvre de ton maître adoré ! »

La jeune fille plissa les yeux avec un air de défi puis croisa les bras. Drago serra son poing et sa voix se fit menaçante.

« Granger, je te jure que si c'était pas pour le Quidditch, j'aurais balancé ta lampe par la fenêtre, là, tout de suite.

-Oui, c'est ça, des promesses, toujours des promesses… Et si tu me disais pourquoi tu peux pas faire de vœux ? T'as l'air de t'y connaître.

-Parce que tu ne dois pas éprouver de haine envers moi pour pouvoir les exaucer. C'est le prix à payer pour expier ses fautes.

-Ah… »

* * *

Hermione et Drago étaient assis cote à cote sur le lit du jeune homme. Enfin, Drago était assis. Hermione, elle, lévitait au dessus du lit. Elle avait essayé de s'asseoir, par habitude, et avait disparu entre les couvertures en poussant un juron. Drago avait du se forcer à rester impassible. Il avait tout de même esquissé un sourire qui avait échapper à la Gryffondor. Elle ne se rendait même pas compte du comique de la situation.

.

Pour l'heure, le silence qui les entouraient commençait à devenir pesant et Drago ressentait une pointe d'angoisse s'insinuer en lui à l'idée de passer la soirée en compagnie d'Hermione.

« Tu devrais retourner dans ta lampe Granger. On en reparlera demain. » Avança-t-il.

Hermione hocha la tête sans dire un mot. Elle avait l'air perdu. Drago s'approcha de la lampe et la frotta. Aussitôt, les traits d'Hermione devinrent plus flous et elle se transforma en nuage de fumée. Celui-ci était tellement dense qu'il finit par envelopper Drago, qui sentit encore l'odeur de la jeune fille lui monter au nez. Puis elle disparut dans une nouvelle pluie de paillettes, qui se posèrent doucement sur l'oreiller de Drago, dans la pénombre.

* * *

Le lendemain, le jeune homme était de mauvaise humeur. Il n'avait pas réussit à dormir et était certain qu'Hermione y était pour quelque chose. A vrai dire, il était pratiquement _persuadé_ qu'il l'avait entendu fredonner une chanson moldue depuis sa lampe une bonne partie de la nuit. En plus de ça, les paillettes étaient restées collées dans ses cheveux et avaient fini pas descendre dans son dos, lui provoquant d'incessantes démangeaisons.

Arrivé en cours de potion, dans la salle presque vide, il posa hargneusement la lampe sur un coin de la table et la frotta, comme la veille, à l'aide sa manche. Le nuage de fumée fit à nouveau son apparition. Cependant, il était grisâtre et projeta de la poussière de suie sur Drago qui s'essuya le visage d'un geste rageur.

Hermione apparu au milieu de la fumée opaque. Elle jeta un regard vitreux à Drago qui devina qu'elle avait du passer une mauvaise nuit. Cela lui fit passer son envie de la réprimander, bien qu'il ne sache pas exactement pourquoi. Sans doute parce qu'il était responsable de son état. Les mots franchirent ses lèvres avant même qu'il ait pu y réfléchir.

« Qu'est ce que t'as Granger ?

-Je sais pas… J'imagine que c'est pas très agréable d'être un génie. Soupira la jeune fille. En plus y'a du sable dans la lampe…

-Oui, euh… Ce sable c'est toi. Répondit Drago avec un rictus malhabile.

-Hein ?

-Quand tu es rentrée dans la lampe… Tu t'es transformée en tas de sable. »

Hermione eu une mine déconfite et hocha la tête, résignée.

« On est en potion ? Demanda-t-elle pour clore le sujet.

-Oui, Mc Gonagall a insisté pour que tu assistes à tous tes cours. Enfin… A ceux qui tu as en commun avec moi. On ne sait pas combien de temps ça va durer alors… »

Hermione haussa les épaules et guetta la porte du regard. Drago se douta qu'elle attendait Harry et Ron et ne fit aucun commentaire. Il ne pourrait pas l'empêcher de leur parler, et c'était mieux comme ça. Elle le laisserait peut-être tranquille pendant ce laps de temps.

.

Harry et Ron ne tardèrent pas à entrer, le regard empreint d'inquiétude. Ils n'avaient pas eu le droit d'assister à l'entretien de Drago avec les professeurs et le directeur. Ils avaient simplement été informés par le professeur Mac Gonagall qu'Hermione devrait rester avec Drago dans sa lampe et qu'elle avait l'obligation de se montrer plus cordiale avec lui pour pouvoir en sortir.

Lorsqu'ils virent le nuage du fumée, ils se précipitèrent vers la table du Serpentard, au grand damne de celui-ci qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« Hermione ! Cria Harry. Ça va, tu n'as rien ? Enfin je veux dire… Comment tu te sens ? »

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Ron avait essayé de la prendre dans ses bras et venait de s'étaler de tout son long sur la table de cours située juste devant la jeune fille. Il avait fait tomber quelques parchemins qui s'y trouvaient et avait l'air hébété. Drago retint un ricanement qui menaçait de poindre.

A cause de la tentative ratée de Ron, Hermione avait une forme bizarre. Elle avait le visage déformé comme la fumée d'une cheminée par grand vent et son corps était coupé en deux à l'endroit où le rouquin avait tenté de la saisir.

Ce dernier se releva avec un air confus. Ses oreilles avaient une teinte soutenue qui rajoutait du comique à la situation.

« Heu… Hermione… Commença-t-il.

-Non, Ronald ! Tempêta immédiatement la bouche tordue d'Hermione. Non ! Comment as-tu pu faire quelque chose d'aussi idiot ? Sauter sur Malefoy en plein cours alors qu'on étudie un sortilège de la plus grande difficulté ? Non mais qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? »

Le visage d'Hermione commençait à reprendre une forme normale et Harry et Ron purent apercevoir ses traits crispés par une colère non dissimulée. Elle fronçait les sourcils et ses cheveux en batailles semblaient électriques.

« Et bien, sourit Harry. Je suis content de voir que tu es dans ton état normal, Hermione. »

.

.

Le professeur Rogue était entré presque aussitôt après la conversation des jeunes gens. Ils avaient été obligés de se taire et de se séparer pour travailler chacun de leur coté. Le maître des potions avait enjoint à Hermione et Drago de se mettre en duo pour la conception de la potion de gavage.

C'est ainsi qu'Hermione était penchée au dessus des volutes de fumées du chaudron. Ses contours étaient rendus encore plus instables à cause de la vapeur qui s'échappait du récipient et des gouttes d'eau s'étaient vaporisées sur ses contours. Drago avait l'étrange impression qu'elle sortait de la douche. Hermione ne semblait pas s'apercevoir de son apparence et était en train de réprimer sèchement le jeune homme.

« Non, non, non Malefoy ! Mais enfin, je t'ai dit de couper les racines en plus petit ! Si tu les coupes trop grosses elles ne fondront pas assez vite dans la potion et elle prendra une teinte plus claire que celle prévue au départ. La potion de gavage sera beaucoup moins efficace !

-Au moins, la personne qui la boira grossira moins et n'aura pas ton corps, c'est une chance. »

Hermione se recula brutalement et son image disparu pendant quelques secondes avant de se reformer avec plus de netteté.

« Espèce de scrout à pétard. » Lança-t-elle avec dédain. Son ton était très sec. Elle avait surement été blessée. Drago eu un petit sourire satisfait. Il s'apprêtait à la traiter de sang de bourbe, quand le professeur Rogue passa derrière eux.

« Je vois que vous êtes en bonne voie pour une réconciliation.» Lâcha-t-il d'un ton glacial et sans appel. Hermione vrilla ses yeux marrons dans ceux de Drago avec colère puis se tourna à nouveau vers le livre de potion, sans plus lui adresser un seul de mot de tout le cours.

* * *

Il se passa encore deux semaines ainsi. Drago frottait la lampe le matin. Hermione apparaissait dans un nuage qui prenait une apparence différente chaque jour, selon son humeur. Aux cours communs entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, la jeune fille parlait avec ses amis. Parfois, Drago en ressentait une certaine jalousie. Elle ne lui parlait jamais avec ce ton où perçait la joie et la bonne humeur. Elle était toujours froide avec lui. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient toujours détestés… Mais il en été arrivé à relativiser la situation et s'était habitué à sa présence. Elle aurait été beaucoup plus agréable si elle avait été aussi douce avec lui qu'elle l'était avec eux.

Ce soir là, ils parlaient donc, encore. Il s'était passé quelque chose de drôle pendant le cours de potion, puisque Neville avait une nouvelle fois fait exploser son chaudron. Ce dernier avait produit un sifflement étrange avant de lancer un geyser de mélange verdâtre vers le plafond. Le souffle de l'explosion avait fait effacer Hermione pendant quelques secondes. Les quelques personnes qui se trouvaient dans les environs avaient aussitôt été couvertes du liquide que contenait le récipient magique et certaines d'entre elles déambulaient désormais dans les couloirs avec de longues oreilles de lapin. Pansy Parkinson avait même une petite queue blanche et bien fournie. Hermione n'avait de cesse de repenser à la fameuse queue et se remémorait les événements de l'après-midi avec Drago.

« Et quand Pansy à vu qu'elle avait des poils qui remontaient de sous sa jupe, tu as vu la tête qu'elle a fait ? » Gloussa-t-elle pour la cinquième fois.

Puis, sans pouvoir se contenir davantage, elle se mit à rire à gorge déployée, jetant sa tête en arrière. Drago eut du mal à avaler sa salive. Le visage d'Hermione riant aux éclats s'inscrivit dans sa rétine et le son cristallin de sa voix résonna longuement dans ses oreilles. Ce soir là, lorsqu'il frotta la lampe pour qu'elle y retourne et qu'elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée, son estomac se serra douloureusement. Elle lui manquait lorsqu'elle n'était pas là.

* * *

Le mois de Mars était maintenant bien présent, et nul ne s'était rendu compte à quel point le temps avait passé vite. Hermione était prisonnière depuis plus de trois semaines dans la lampe désormais. Drago se sentit bizarre à l'idée qu'Hermione ne cesserait peut-être jamais de le haïr.

.

A la demande express -si ce n'était oppressante- de la jeune fille, il avait décidé de sortir dans l'air printanier avec la lampe, mais également avec le hibou de Mc Gonagall qui semblait s'ennuyer fermement dans sa petite cage. Il tenait donc l'objet doré dans une main, avec une Hermione agitée par le vent, tandis que sur son épaule reposait Caoutchouc, qui regardait son oreille avec un intérêt non dissimulé.

Hermione désigna le lac du doigt et demanda à Drago :

« On peut y aller ? S'il te plait ! Je ne suis pas sortie depuis tellement longtemps !

-Nan, j'ai pas envie. Y'a le truc avec des tentacules.

-T'as peur ou quoi ? Aller, s'il te plait… S'il te plait _Drago._ »

Ce mot dans la bouche d'Hermione lui fit mal au ventre. Il sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Elle avait prononcé son prénom avec la même tendresse que celle qu'elle utilisait quand elle parlait à Harry et Ron. Ça lui faisait une étrange sensation et il aimait ça alors qu'il ne devait pas. Drago éprouva le besoin intense de s'éloigner d'elle et ne pu s'empêcher de lui dire, un peu plus sèchement qu'il l'aurait voulu :

« Si t'es pas contente, casse-toi ! »

.

Aussitôt, les yeux d'Hermione se voilèrent. La fumée qui l'enveloppait devint plus dense et se teinta à nouveau de paillettes, qui, cette fois-ci, étaient colorées de vert. Elles voletèrent un instant dans le vent frais, puis explosèrent en scintillant. Ce faisant, elles produisirent un son doux et étouffé, comme celui, lointain, d'une clochette. Drago, surpris, lâcha la lampe qui tomba dans l'herbe.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, bien qu'aucun son ne s'en échappa sur l'instant. Puis, sa main fut entourée d'un long fil argenté, qui vint courir le long de son bras avant de s'enrouler atour de son cou. L'une des chaînes accrochées à sa cheville se brisa alors avec un bruit sourd et Hermione dit d'une voix monocorde :

« Souhait accordé. »

Un éclair de lumière argenté sortit alors d'un des doigts d'Hermione et toucha le hibou posé sur l'épaule de Drago de plein fouet avant que la jeune fille ne disparaisse, happée par la lampe. Le rapace ouvrit des yeux démesurés, hulula gaiement, et poussa sur ses pattes pour prendre son envol. Sous les yeux médusés de Drago, il attrapa la lampe avec ses serres et prit de l'altitude.

**Le Quidditch. La sentence de Mc Gonagall. Hermione.**

« Reviens ici, imbécile ! » Hurla Drago en commençant à courir.

Le hibou lui lança un regard enamouré et ne cessa pas le moins du monde de voler. Il prit un peu plus de hauteur et commença à se diriger en direction de la forêt interdite. Drago réfléchit à toute allure. S'il ne réussissait pas à récupérer le désespérant volatile, il ne pourrait plus voir Hermione. Il ne pourrait plus la haïr décemment ni se disputer avec elle. Il ne pourrait plus faire de Quidditch.

_Quidditch._

« _Accio_ balai ! » Cria Drago avec un geste désespéré de la baguette.

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes à son nimbus 2001 pour arriver à vive allure au coin de l'école avant de filer jusqu'à son propriétaire. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur, flottant doucement dans les airs. Drago saisit immédiatement le manche et enfourcha son balai. Il poussa avec ses pieds et s'élança dans les airs à la poursuite de l'oiseau qui roucoulait joyeusement.

Ils volaient à présent au dessus du lac et Drago pria silencieusement Merlin pour que l'animal ne fasse pas tomber l'objet doré dans l'étendue d'eau. Il eut l'impression que, de nombreuses fois, les griffes du hibou glissaient de l'anse de la lampe. Pourtant, l'instant d'après, il semblait la tenir plus fermement que jamais entre ses serres. Serait-il possible qu'il le fasse exprès ?

Drago essaya de ne pas trop y réfléchir. Il se concentra sur le hibou, essayant de déterminer sa vitesse. Il était beaucoup moins rapide que le vif d'or et beaucoup plus visible. Mais il était également pourvu de griffes acérées et d'un bec puissant qui pouvaient s'avérer douloureux en cas de conflit. Et surtout, il tenait Hermione. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de surprendre le hibou ou de prononcer un « _accio _lampe », au risque que l'animal lâche la lampe et qu'elle tombe dans un coin d'où il ne pourrait l'extraire.

Il inspira un grand coup, laissant le vent caresser son visage. Il eut à peine le temps de réfléchir que la solution lui vint d'elle-même. Il fixa la forêt interdite qui n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres et fit de son mieux pour faire aller le hibou dans cette direction en lui tournant autour et en modifiant savamment sa trajectoire.

L'animal ne tarda pas à prendre la direction des bois, battant des ailes comme un forcené. Aussitôt, Drago se mit à ses cotés et s'approcha de plus en plus, de manière à le pousser. Le hibou ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'œil furtifs et ne regardait plus trop devant lui.

.

Ce n'est que lorsque le rapace se cogna dans un arbre qu'il n'avait pas vu que Drago fut soulagé.

L'oiseau tomba doucement dans le vide, à la manière d'une grosse plume.

Le Serpentard s'empressa de récupérer le hibou avant qu'il touche le sol et vérifia en tout premier lieu s'il n'était pas accidenté. Il avait fait attention à ce que l'arbre ne soit pas trop imposant et savait que la vitesse était trop faible pour qu'il puisse avoir de sérieuses blessures. Pourquoi se souciait-il d'un hibou ? Il ne se serait pas posé de telles questions avant qu'Hermione ne vienne investir sa vie d'une mission…

Il coupa court à cette conversation interne en déposant soigneusement le rapace sonné sur l'herbe. Il détacha la lampe de ses serres inertes et la frotta vigoureusement. Le nuage caractéristique apparu. Il était orange et colora les cheveux de Drago sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

Hermione apparu en pouffant.

« Quoi ? S'exclama Drago stupéfait pas sa réaction.

-C'était super… C'était… qui aurait cru que ça pourrait être si drôle de voler ? Elle gloussa encore quelques secondes puis regarda anxieusement le hibou. Il n'a rien au moins ?

-Non, il n'a rien, soupira Drago, exaspéré. Il est juste un peu choqué.

-Tant mieux ! Oh… J'ai exaucé ton souhait… Je pense que ça veut dire que je te hais un peu moins, Malefoy. Dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

-La prochaine fois que tu exaucé un vœu, soit gentille, ne le fais que s'il va dans mon intérêt.

-C'est pas moi qui décide ! Affirma Hermione d'un air dédaigneux. Je te signale que ce que tu m'as dit n'était pas très sympa ! Tu n'avais qu'à pas faire de genre de souhait Malefoy.

-Et tiens, tant que j'y suis… Je souhaite que tu m'appelles Drago.

-Quoi ? Je… »

Hermione cessa momentanément de parler. Une nouvelle fois, elle fut entourée d'une épaisse fumée. Cette fois-ci, elle avait une teinte rose bonbon, plutôt douce. Drago sentit une odeur de barbe à papa -bien qu'il ne connut pas l'existence de cet aliment moldu- lui emplir les narines et ferma les yeux. Hermione tressaillit. Un fil argenté entoura son cou et sembla la serrer fortement pendant quelques secondes. Son corps se tendit puis elle murmura :

« Souhait accordé. »

Une deuxième chaîne se brisa et disparut dans un nuage de paillettes rosées aux reflets nacrés. La fumée colorée s'estompa progressivement et les yeux d'Hermione mirent quelques instants à retrouver leur teinte originelle. Lorsqu'ils redevinrent plus vivants, ce fut pour fusiller Drago.

« Comment as-tu osé utiliser un des souhaits sur moi _Drago_ ? » Elle plaqua brusquement ses mains sur sa bouche et le regarda d'un air mauvais. Elle semblait réellement en colère, mais étrangement, ça lui était égal. Il aimait entendre son prénom quand c'était elle qui le prononçait.

« C'est mieux comme ça, non, Hermione ? Tu devrais retourner dans ta lampe, tu es sans doute fatiguée. Et moi… Je vais rapporter son hibou au professeur Mc Gonagall et lui dire que tu as réalisé deux de mes trois vœux. Tu es bientôt libre. »

Il ne vit pas la lueur imperceptible de déception qui brilla dans les yeux d'Hermione alors qu'il frottait la lampe pour l'y faire retourner.

* * *

Drago rentra épuisé par sa journée. Il s'affala sur son lit, la lampe magique posée à coté de lui. Ça lui était égal de l'avoir à ses cotés maintenant. Il ne trouvait plus rien de sale à la jeune fille et il devait bien l'admettre, même si ça le dérangeait. Il aimait passer du temps avec elle. Elle était vraie, différente des autres. Elle disait la vérité, ce qu'elle pensait, sans se soucier du reste. Elle était pure et il le sentait. Elle avait cette façon de rejeter ses cheveux en arrière. Elle le faisait sourire. Elle prononçait son prénom de _cette_ manière. Et ce soir, il allait devoir prononcer son dernier vœu et la libérer. C'est ce que la directrice des Gryffondor lui avait demandé après avoir accueillit son hibou blessé d'un air offensé.

Il n'en avait pas la force. Il voulait la garder pour lui encore un peu avant qu'elle ne lui échappe définitivement et qu'ils doivent retourner à leurs haines respectives. Le haïrait-elle comme auparavant ? Allait-il réussir à oublier son rire ?

Non, définitivement non.

Ça lui faisait mal de penser à Hermione de cette manière. Mais c'était tellement prenant, tellement là, qu'il ne pouvait plus faire autrement. Il ne pouvait que la garder jalousement pour lui en espérant ne jamais avoir à se poser la question. La fameuse question.

_Qu'est ce que je ressens pour elle ?_

_.  
_

Il se redressa sur son lit, agacé par ses propres idées, et frotta la lampe. Hermione apparu dans les secondes qui suivirent. Elle était entourée du nuage gris-noir qui indiquait qu'elle était fatiguée. La suie fit tousser Drago. Il trouvait amusant de pouvoir deviner ce qu'elle ressentait avant même qu'elle le lui ait dit, seulement en regardant les couleurs de son nuage.

« Hermione… tu voudrais… Euh… Commença-t-il, hésitant.

-Tu sais Drago, je suis trop fatiguée ce soir pour exaucer ton dernier vœu. Et puis, même si je ne t'aime pas tellement, ça ne me dérange pas de passer une soirée de plus avec toi, tant que j'y suis. Débita Hermione rapidement, lui coupant la parole. »

Drago eut une expression étonnée. Elle ne fut que fugitive et Hermione n'en perçut rien. Il tressaillit et tenta de retenir son sourire.

« Ah. Dans ce cas… On pourrait peut-être discuter si tu veux. Enfin… Sauf si tu es épuisée…

-Nan, ne t'inquiète pas... Je suis fatiguée, mais pas assez pour dormir. Alors, raconte moi, ça fait quoi d'attraper le vif d'or ? »

* * *

_Dernier jour_. Ce mot ne cessait de retentir dans l'esprit de Drago. Dernière fois. C'était les derniers moments qu'il passait avec elle. Ensuite, elle partirait. Il ne la reverrait plus que pour l'insulter. Il eut brusquement envie de vomir et son cœur se serra.

Hermione, qui était restée à ses cotés toute la nuit, flottait doucement dans la salle de classe vide. Ils étaient arrivés en avance et pour une fois, ne discutaient pas. Elle avait le regard vide et semblait préoccupée. Drago détailla son visage, admirant l'adorable façon qu'elle avait de mordiller ses lèvres.

Non, il ne devait pas penser _adorable_.

Un Malefoy ne pense pas ce genre de choses de qui que se soit, et surtout pas d'une sang de bourbe. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, elle se tourna vers lui et ils se dévisagèrent pendant quelques secondes. Le cœur de Drago battit plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il fallait que cette mascarade cesse dans l'instant, avoir ce genre de réaction n'était pas _normal_. Il n'arrivait pas à la regarder dans les yeux et fut contraint de baisser la tête, contre son grès. Il se maudit de réagir ainsi, sans pour autant réussir à croiser son regard. Il inspira fortement et, ignorant le tremblement de sa voix, dit :

« Je suppose qu'il est temps de faire mon dernier vœu.

-Ah… Oui bien sûr. Je… Je t'écoute. Dit Hermione en reportant davantage son attention sur lui, d'un air morne.

-Euh… Je sais pas trop en fait. Hermione… Choisis pour moi. Dit-il dans une impulsion soudaine. Fais le vœu pour moi. Souhaite quelque chose. Dis-moi ce que tu veux.»

Il releva enfin la tête et fut surpris par ce qu'il vit. Le regard d'Hermione était devenu vitreux, mais pas assez vite pour qu'il ne discerna pas les larmes qui y brillaient.

Il se leva d'un bond, oubliant qu'elle n'était qu'une image de fumée et voulut la toucher. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle pleure. Il souhaitait caresser sa joue, mais sa main ne rencontra que le vide lorsqu'il l'avança. Il laissa son bras retomber mollement le long de son corps, anxieux. Il n'avait jamais autant désiré entrer en contact avec son corps qu'en cet instant.

Il se trouvait juste devant elle à présent et pouvait se plonger dans ses yeux de fumée qui lui paraissaient profonds malgré leur apparence éphémère. Le nuage qui entourait Hermione devint plus dense et se colora de rouge. Drago sentit son cœur s'affoler quand il se rendit compte que les yeux d'Hermione devenaient de plus en plus… Foncés... De la même manière que la couleur de sa peau était plus prononcée, que ses mains semblaient plus douces…

Elle était en train de se matérialiser sous ses yeux. Son corps apparaissait. Il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui se passait, mais il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle, subjugué par ses formes qui devenaient de plus en plus réelles. Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis si longtemps... Il avait pratiquement négligé le fait qu'elle était une femme à part entière. Une femme vivante.

Il avait presque oublié qu'il avait fait un vœu et faillit sursauter lorsqu'elle dit :

« Souhait accordé. »

Son ton était monocorde. Elle était sous l'emprise du sortilège. L'habituel fil argenté surgit de nulle part et fila en direction d'Hermione, au niveau de la poitrine. Il s'estompa comme s'il avait été absorbé par son corps. La dernière chaîne qui entourait sa cheville se brisa dans un claquement sec et disparut à son tour. Il se douta qu'elle allait prononcer son souhait et pensa que cela devait avoir un rapport avec son changement d'apparence.

Les yeux d'Hermione retrouvèrent un instant un éclat plus prononcé, et une larme quitta ses yeux pour couler sur sa joue.

« Embrasse-moi. »

.

Elle lui avait demandé. Elle l'avait souhaité. Il n'avait pas le choix. Sous l'emprise du sortilège, il s'approcha de son visage. Il sentit qu'elle fermait les yeux. Son souffle parcourut rapidement sa bouche. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il l'entendait résonner à ses oreilles. Lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, il sentit une telle chaleur qu'il eu peur que le nuage rouge d'Hermione ne soit en train de les consumer. Mais ce n'était pas la fumée colorée de la jeune fille qui produisait une telle réaction chez le jeune homme. Il se faisait ça tout seul. C'était sa bouche, sa peau, son odeur, son corps... La façon qu'elle avait de se presser contre lui... Sa douceur, sa candeur... Elle, tout simplement.

Les lèvres d'Hermione quittèrent les siennes très rapidement. Peut-être un peu trop vite. Son cœur battait encore bruyamment. Elle lui jeta un regard perdu et essuya vivement la larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. Il se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait. La fumée se dissipa lentement, projetant des paillettes rouge vif partout. Et il ne resta plus qu'elle et lui. Et elle était libre.

C'est à cet instant que Ron et Harry entrèrent dans la pièce, brisant l'instant magique qu'ils vivaient.

« Hermione ! S'exclama Ron. Mc Gonagall nous avait prévenus qu'il ne restait plus qu'un vœu ! C'est génial ! »

Harry et lui se jetèrent sur elle en un rien de temps et la serrèrent dans leurs bras. Hermione sourit doucement. Ses yeux étaient très cernés et elle avait l'air triste.

« Je suis contente de vous retrouver aussi. » Souffla-t-elle doucement, le regard baissé.

Harry se détacha d'elle pour la regarder plus attentivement puis lui saisit le bras en un geste protecteur.

« Tant pis pour les potions, Hermione. Il faut que tu ailles voir Madame Pomfresh pour te reposer un peu. »

Ils commencèrent à se diriger vers la porte de la salle de potion, entraînant une Hermione échevelée avec eux.

« Ah… Et au fait… Dit Harry en se tournant vers Drago. Merci, Malefoy.

-Pas de quoi. » Fut sa seule réponse, qu'il prononça d'une voix éraillée.

Hermione ne se retourna pas une seule fois et ne vit donc pas que Drago la regardait intensément. Lorsqu'ils fermèrent la porte, il n'y eu plus que le silence, Drago, les paillettes rouges et la lampe. Le vide.

* * *

Installée dans son lit à l'infirmerie, Hermione regardait par la fenêtre d'un air pensif. Elle soupira doucement et serra un peu plus la couette autour d'elle. Elle ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que quelqu'un l'observait et sursauta vivement lorsqu'elle croisa les iris métalliques, après avoir tourné la tête.

« Tu es là depuis longtemps Drago ? » elle fit une grimace juste après. Les effets du sortilège ne s'étaient pas dissipés et elle était encore obligée de prononcer son prénom au lieu de son nom. Il eut un petit sourire en coin et s'approcha d'elle. Il tira la chaise située à coté du lit de la jeune fille et s'installa nonchalamment dessus.

« Ça fait quelques minutes, oui. Mais je ne voulais pas t'interrompre, je sais que ça te mets de mauvaise humeur. Il haussa un sourcil, moqueur. Au fait, en parlant d'humeur Hermione… Tu m'as l'air… Moins dynamique que quand tu étais dans ta lampe. Elle te manque ? »

Hermione sembla hésiter un instant. Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma en rougissant. Son regard se reporta une nouvelle fois sur les nuages qui flottaient doucement dans le ciel.

_Ce n'est pas la lampe qui me manque._

Elle se plongea de nouveau dans ses yeux. Elle eut un rictus malhabile et dit, sarcastique :

« Oh oui, j'adorais me voir comme un petit tas de sable… Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est plaisant !

-Je vois que tu es en forme. Finalement ça ne t'as pas tant changé, ça me rassure. J'avais peur que tu ais perdu ce mordant qui te caractérise si bien. »

Elle sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, une nouvelle fois, mais se ravisa.

_Il y a quelque chose qui a changé en moi, et ce peut-être pour toujours. Et ça a rapport avec toi.  
_

Hermione fit mine de porter un intérêt tout particulier à un grain de poussière qui virevoltait dans la lumière du jour.

C'était trop dur d'affronter son regard. Elle n'arrivait pas à assumer ce qu'elle avait souhaité. Elle lui avait demandé de l'embrasser, et ce n'était pas rien. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait de ce qu'il s'était passé et elle imaginait aisément qu'il n'allait pas le lui dire comme ça._  
_

« Je suis venu récupérer mon dû. » Dit soudainement le jeune homme d'une voix rauque, stoppant la réflexion de la jeune fille.

Hermione planta ses yeux étonnés dans ceux de Drago. Il frissonna, mais elle ne s'en rendit pas compte.

« Ton dû ?

-Et oui Hermione. Tu as fait un vœu à ma place.

-Tu me l'as demandé Drago. Répondit-elle, outrée.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas ce genre de souhait que j'espérais. J'ai été déçu… J'exige réparation. »

Hermione baissa les yeux. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça la touche autant ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle apprécie autant sa présence ? Pourquoi avait-il fallut que ce soit lui qui l'ait enfermée dans cette lampe ? Pourquoi ne partait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne la laissait-il pas tranquille ? Elle sentit une immense tristesse l'envahir et tenta de repousser le sentiment au plus profond de son cœur. Elle n'y parvint qu'à moitié et sentit son corps se tendre douloureusement. Elle voulait que cette torture finisse maintenant. Il lui fallait être courageuse. Elle fit de son mieux pour relever la tête lui dit, presque imperceptiblement :

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Sa voix trembla. Drago se leva, semblant n'y prêter aucune attention. Sa robe de sorcier vient frôler le bras d'Hermione tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle et lui parlait à voix basse.

-tu vois Hermione, je pensais que tu étais une fille intelligente. Mais clairement tu ne l'es pas. Tu veux savoir comment je le sais ? Parce que tu m'as demandé de t'embrasser. Tu aurais du savoir que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi à force de te côtoyer. Tu aurais du savoir que ça allait me rendre fou de t'embrasser et que tu aurais à en subir les conséquences. Tu aurais du savoir que j'aurais envie de recommencer à la moindre occasion. Donc maintenant Hermione, paye pour tes erreurs. Ce que je veux c'est simple, et ça m'étonne que tu n'es pas deviné par toi même. Embrasse-moi. »

La jeune fille ouvrit des yeux ronds puis lui sourit, effaçant toute trace de fatigue de son visage.

« Imbécile. » lui souffla-t-elle avant de passer prestement ses bras autour de son cou et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.


End file.
